1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus having a printing function and so on has been known. Particularly, a multifunction type device having many functions such as a scanner function and a facsimile function in addition to the printing function has been installed not only in offices but also in shops for wide use.
A multifunction-type image processing apparatus of a related art has a language switching button having, for example, an indication “Language”, on a control panel. The multifunction-type image processing apparatus has such a function that, when a user presses the language switching button, a language displayed in a user interface (UI) screen is switched. In this case, a display language switching command is maintained until the control panel is returned to an initial state by a certain trigger, for example.
Moreover, of multifunction-type image processing apparatuses of a related art, one receives a job such as a print job from an external computer or the like through a network. A local operator who stands in front of the image processing apparatus to use the control panel is a user who uses an image input section (a scanner section) for scanning, faxing, copying, etc. A network print or the like is input from a remote terminal, and processed in a background to be output irrespective whether or not the user is present in front of the image processing apparatus. Therefore, even if an error message caused by the job, such as a print job, which is being carried out in the background, is displayed in the display language which is designated from the control panel at that time, it is not deemed as a problem.
However, because IC card authentication print is recently introduced for the purpose of preventing information leakage caused by leaving output paper, network printing or the like is also carried out through a local operation that uses the control panel. Accordingly, due to parallel processing and/or parallel local operation of the functions which utilize different resources of the image processing apparatus such as scanning (IIT) and printing (IOT), or due to a change of an authentication state while the print job is being processed described above, there happens such a change of situation that the display language which is set on the image processing apparatus at a time when an error occurs is different from the display language which is expected by an owner of the job in which the error occurs, even though the owner is present in front of the image processing apparatus.
It is not a general idea to identify an individual as an owner, for each job. Therefore, whichever of a magnetic card and a personal certification card is used, they are used only for judging as to whether or not its owner is allowed to use the functions of the image processing apparatus. Some system is designed so as to identify an owner for each job for a particular purpose such as billing. However, in this case, it has been a usual manner to stop multitask function (parallel processing) for facilitating error control.